This invention relates to a vibration damped hand held rivet bucking tool having a vibration exposed part and a handle means, and comprising a pretensioned spring means interposed between the handle means and the vibration exposed part.
One problem with previously known vibration damped rivet bucking tools is the difficulty to accomplish very compact tools suitable for operation in narrow working areas.
Other problems inherent in prior art rivet bucking tools of the above type are both structural complexity and poor operational features.
An example of a hand held tool having a spring type impact damping system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,934, FIG. 1a. The springs of this device act between ring elements which are axially displaceable at compression or expansion of the springs. Such a spring support arrangement not only gives rise to undesirable friction forces but causes, due to axial play or "free space" relative to abutting shoulders, a clapping non-continuous action of the damping system.